Meshullam Yakov Iser Doron Eleazar
Meshullam Yakov Iser Doron Eleazar (often shortened to Meshullam Yakov Eleazar) (6th June 2288 - 24th May 2309) was a militia member of Ma'avak that lost his life in the revenge attacks against the Pontesian capture of Beiteynu. Whilst he was only of minor ranking in the Jüdische Widerstandarmee he was one of the first to die and has achieved martytr status since his death. Early life Eleazar was born on 6th June 2288 into a middle class Jewish family in Kahina Point. His father was a prominent trader of salmon in the local markets and his mother a primary school teacher. His childhood was hard as under the Judean People's Front rule he was forced to seek employment from a very young age. Despite this he was able to obtain a basic education and in 2309 he finished a course in carpentry. He was all set to begin a career and settle down with his wife that he married that the previous year when the trouble began. Milia career and death As the JPF dictatorship collapsed and the period known as "The Anarchy" began, Eleazars first reaction like many others was one of fear and a desire to protect his family. However within a few weeks he had joined up with the resurgant Communist Party of Beiteynu in the hope of establishing stability in the nation. His battalion in the armed party was sent south to secure the Har Har region however this did not go as was planned. Har Har was, unlike the rest of the nation, still loyal to the Exhalted Despot and so the Communists, rather than being greeted as liberators as they had expected the ill equipped informal soldiers became bogged down in a harsh battle for control. Many men lost their lives by Eleazar managed to survive and return to Kahina Point. He arrived back in April 2309 having been away for three months. However upon his return he was greeted with the sight of his village in flames and the news that his wife and his parents were dead. The area had been destroyed by local Pontesian vigilante groups eager to gain revenge for years of Jewish dominance in the region and this immediately turned Eleazar into a fully fledged anti-Pontesian. He quickly enlisted in the Jüdische Widerstandarmee, having been put in contact with them from a friend in the Communist Party and was shipped eastwards to the Xanduley border. Whilst Eleazar was committed and religiously driven his youth and inexperience was still apparent and on May 24th he was killed aged 21 after sticking his head out of a trench to insult Pontesians. Legacy Upon his death Eleazars body was due to be moved back to Kahina Point to be burried but by chance on that very day General of the Resistance Lavi Ben-Tzvi was visiting the troops. When he saw how young and, in his words, "viciously pure", Eleazar was he ordered that he be given a offical part funeral. Despite the obvious dangers of it the funeral took place in Birahteynu with both Ben-Tzvi and Moshe Ne'eman present. The next day Ben-Tzvi ordered that a statue be built to commemorate Eleazar. Whilst the statue was being unveiled in downtown Birahteynu a local child stepped forward with a piece of verse he had written. The song, now known as the "Meshullam Eleazar Song", has since become the informal anthem of the Jüdische Widerstandarmee. Meshullam Eleazar Song ''"Meshullam Yakov Eleazar did fall, ''A Pontesian bullet lodged in his head, '' ''But we the chosen do answer his call, '' ''And will not rest 'till all invaders are dead. '' ''The Star of David flying so high, '' ''Giving us hope of future glory, '' ''We see it shining oh so bright in our eyes, '' ''And hear it recite the Eleazar story. '' ''To the light comrades to the light! '' ''Fight comrades fight! '' ''For the Motherland and for the Lord, '' ''All men must pick up the sword. '' ''Meshullam Yakov Eleazar did fall, '' ''A Pontesian bullet lodged in his head, '' ''But we the chosen do answer his call, '' ''And will not rest 'till all invaders are dead." '' Category:Beiteynu